Waves of Lust
by i.heart.the.doctor
Summary: This is a lemon for Shalinda. Edward isn't happy with the attention Jacob has been giving her so he shows her how she's his on a small boat on the middle of a lake.


**A/N: Another lemon request lol... this one is for Shalinda.. she wanted some hot cannon sex lol.. about time aswell... i hate non cannon so why the helldo i keep writing it.. seriously?**

**I don't own twilight  
**

BPOV

Looking out over the lake I could see the head lights of Edward's Volvo. Edward had rowed a small boat out into the middle of the water so we could get some time alone. I wasn't allowed in Edward's bedroom unsupervised since His 10 year old sister Alice caught us in the middle of me going down on him. I still can't look Esme in the eyes after hearing Alice run up to her yelling "Mommy, Bella was trying to eat Edward's willy." He'd been grounded for a month after that. We couldn't go to my house either because Charlie was off work today and he had strict rules about having boys in my bedroom. We usually just stayed in the car but Edward had the bright idea of rowing a boat into the middle of the lake. He clearly hadn't realised how small these things were.

When he stopped rowing he shifted over to sit next to me.

"I really wish you'd had a lock on your door at times like this." I moaned.

"Why?"

"Have you not realised how small this thing is?"

"I guess. But at least its not the Volvo again."

"True." I sighed.

He leant over and began gently kissing along my neck and collar bone causing me to shiver. His hands swept over my breasts towards my shoulders where he began to remove my jacket. He bit my neck lightly and I let out a tiny groan. He knew how much I liked being bitten.

He was pulling off my blouse when my cell phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells it's me." Edward looked at me expectantly.

"Oh hey Jake." Edward groaned at this and rolled his eyes.

"What time are you coming over tomorrow? Dad said he's going out at 7. Are you going to get here early?" he asked sounding excited.

"Yeah, I'll get there for 6.30." I replied.

"So… what you up to?" he asked.

"Sorry Jake I'm actually quite busy at the moment."

"Finally." I heard Edward mumble under his breath. I just shot him a pointed look,

"Sorry Bells, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." I said before hanging up. Edward just sighed leaning his head back.

"What?" I asked him.

"Did you really have to answer that?" he moaned.

"Yes, you know it could have been Billy and if I hadn't answered he would of just called Charlie again like last time."

"Fine." he sighed before he began kissing my neck again.

"Sorry I answered the phone Edward. But you know I'm baby sitting Jake again tomorrow."

"Yes I know. I still don't see why you don't let me come over when Billy's gone. You let me when you're looking after Jessica or Lauren."

"They like you Edward, Jake doesn't."

"I wonder why." he said sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He sighed again and stopped kissing my neck to look at my face.

"You seriously can't tell why he doesn't like me?" I just shook my head at him.

"Bella the kid has a huge ass crush on you."

"He does not." I replied.

"Yeah Bella he really does. What kid still lets himself be babysat at nearly 15 years old?"

"Maybe he just doesn't like the idea of being home alone." I reasoned.

"Maybe he just likes to stare at your tits."

"Stop being ridiculous Edward." I moaned.

"I'm not being ridiculous!" his voice was getting louder now.

"Yes you are, He's 14 he's only a kid!" I was getting pretty mad now as well.

"Exactly Bella he's 14. All kids his age think about are tits. You remember we started going out at that age."

"Edward this is Jake. He's just not like that." ok my argument wasn't the best but still…

"He's exactly like that!" he was yelling now. "And he's got you tied tightly around his little finger!"

"Fuck you Edward." I replied. "You don't know him."

"The hell I do. I know exactly what he's like. Don't you remember what I was like when I was 14. I could barely keep my hands off you! I fucking came because you took your top off in front of me once."

"That's you Edward. Not Jake."

"Bella, its every 14 year old guy for fuck sake!" he moaned. "Ok what did you do last time you baby sat him?"

"Erm.. We just watched a film and then he showed me some new wrestling moves." Edward looked angry at this.

"So he touched you?"

"Well yeah, but as I keep saying it's just Jake."

"Fuck Jake." Edward growled before he was leaning over me.

His mouth met mine roughly as he began to kiss me. He pulled his face away to look in my eyes. "No man can touch you ever again Bella, except for me. And especially not Jacob." His eyes green eyes looked darker than usual. I should have been afraid at his tone of voice but the only reaction I had was the heat I felt go through my body. He was getting possessive and it was making my panties incredibly wet. He roughly pushed my head to the side and he began to attack my neck. Sucking and biting his way down towards my collar bone. I knew he was marking me as much as he could.

He roughly pulled my top over my head and his lips began to move further down. I felt his hands snake around my back to remove my bra. Once the offending item of clothing was off he pulled my nipple into his mouth and bit down on it lightly. I gasped at the sensation.

"You like that don't you?" He whispered seductively in my ear as his hands carried on teasing and pulling my nipples. I just bit my lip and nodded in reply. "I know how to play your body Bella." he continued whispering. "I know where to touch," he said as his hand stroked across the bottom of my back. "Where to bite," he bit the spot just below my ear near my jaw. "Where to hold," both hands reached out grabbing my hips and pulling me to straddle him. "And even where to blow." he gently blew on the spot just below my ear where he had previously bitten. His mouth went back to my collar bone as he began to lick a trail along towards my shoulder and back again.

"Edward." I gasped. "Edward please."

"Please what Bella?" He teased.

"I need you." I pleaded.

"That will happen Bella. Be patient." he whispered smugly.

His mouth returned to my nipple as his hands reached lower and slowly began to undo my jeans. I reached out to try remove his shirt but he just grabbed my hands and put them at my side.

"No Bella. You do as I say. Now you will just sit there till I say otherwise." he ordered. I simply nodded not being able to form any actual words for a reply. He pulled on my jeans, I lifted my hips so he could remove them. I felt exposed sat on the small boat in just my panties while Edward was still fully dressed. He moved in front of me and crouched down. He lifted my leg and began to kiss and lick his way along the inside from my knee to the top of my thigh, just shy I where I desperately wanted him. I could feel the heat from his breath across the dampness pooling between my legs, causing me to shiver violently with want. He chuckled darkly at my obvious reaction before he repeated his movements on the other thigh. This time when he reached the top his tongue snaked out and he lightly licked along the edge of my panties between my pussy and my thigh. His mouth open slightly and he bit my panties pulling them down. When they were off he simply flicked them into the water surrounding us.

"You don't need those anyway." He reasoned.

"Stay there." He ordered as he began to finally remove his own clothing. His body never ceased to amaze me. He's skin was pale and taught over a well sculpted chest and abs. He has a small freckle just above his right hip. He pulled his trousers down revealing his very obvious arousal. I licked my lips in anticipation. Edward noticed this and smirked. "See something you like?" I just nodded unable to look away from his penis. He removed his boxers and crawled nearer.

"Would you like a taste Bella?" he asked seductively. I just nodded as he leant back against the seat behind him. I slowly moved my self above him and slowly swirled my tongue around his tip. I could feel my own arousal running down my legs. I moved my tongue down his shaft and took his whole penis in my mouth. I swept my tongue around his head one more time before I began sucking. He let out a groan as I felt him hit the back of my throat. His hand reached into my hair and began to guide my movements. My hand reached up and began lightly tugging on his balls, he hissed and began to move my head faster.

He pulled my head back abruptly and pushed me backwards till I was lying in the small space between the benches. His mouth was back on my neck again as his hand reached towards my throbbing sex.

"You're so wet for me Bella." He moaned as his thumb circled my clit. He pulled it away and began to gently suck on it. "I love the way you taste Bella. I would go straight for the source but I'm impatient now thanks to your mouth." He kissed me deeply as he spread my legs apart and settled himself between them.

He roughly bit the place where my neck meets my collar bone as he pushed himself into me. I moaned loudly at the dual sensation. He began to move in and out of me causing incredible friction. "No one will make you feel as good as I make you feel." he groaned.

"No one." I replied, because it was true. My body was made for him, and only him. His thrusts got deeper and faster. I began to move my own hips in time with his. He lifted me slightly creating a slightly different angle. He began to hit that spot that made me see lights.

"Edward" I moaned into his neck has he kept hitting the spot. His hand ghosted along my hip and down towards where our body's met in the most amazing way and his fingers began to circle my clit in time to his thrusts. I knew I wouldn't last long. He could feel my muscles clenching showing my on coming orgasm and his own movements became more frantic and desperate.

"Uh, Edward… So good. I'm gunna.. Oh god!" I screamed as I reached my climax. Edward gave one final thrust and came along with me grunting "Bella."

He collapsed on top of me and gently kissed the tip of my nose. "I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." I replied looking deeply into his eyes. Edward was my everything and I was his. Edward rolled off me clearly tired. However his movements caused to the boat to rock violently. He must of collapsed harder than I thought as the boat tipped knocking us both into the water. I screamed at the freezing cold temperature of the water and scowled at the boat, even though it had managed to throw me and Edward into the icy lake it hadn't completely over turned. Was that even possible?

"Seriously? The thing chooses now for us to fall out after all that?" I moaned.

"Look on the bright side. It's not like our clothes are getting wet." Edward replied."

"Speak for your self, I have no idea where my panties are and I'm pretty sure they are soaked."

"They were soaked before I threw them in the water Bella." Edward laughed. "Come on lets get back in the boat and get to the car so we can dry of and get dressed" we began to swim back to the boat and Edward helped to pull me back in.

"How are we going to explain our wet hair?" I asked.

"You can claim Alice got something in your hair at mine and you had to wash it out, my hair will probably be dry by the time I get home."

"Fine, I guess in a way it is her fault. If she knocked we wouldn't of just fucked in a boat." I replied.

"True, but it wasn't all bad." he said with a wink.

"I definitely wasn't" I giggled.

**A/N: Hope you liked it Shalinda, so im not so good at making Edward angry though :( but you may have inspired a chapter for this sort of thing just doesn't exist on a different boat now lol so yay ... just gotta choose when to put it in lol :) love ya!!**

**Now go read Stripped by Punkfarie and Vamp_sessed and Human nature by Madame Plume...... or you could always read my actual story that has a few citrus moments in he he  
**


End file.
